


Not Quite The Cheshire Cat

by turtleduckanarchy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pre-Sburb, here's some sad dave for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could have done better.  After all, Dave deserved a good parent, didn't he?  At least he's got those friends online to make him smile now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite The Cheshire Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this on a whim and just wrote it up real quick. So yeah. There you go.

That kid was something. You always knew that. He was a bit of a troublemaker, and he always had been. Especially when compared to the other kids. It was pretty much fate that he would be, with you raising him and all. But you’d drop him off to school, where he’d wear his shades. There’s no way other kids never teased him for it. After all, when he had been younger he’d wear them to school, then you’d pick him up.

There were tear stains on his face that you always pretended were never there. Sometimes he’d go to school without his shades. Those days, you would pick him up, tear stains still on his face. (It was probably about his red eyes. Poor kid would never win.) You ignored them and talked about something that was extremely ironic. Smuppets were your favorite topic. Well, smuppets and Lil’ Cal, of course.

As he got older, he smiled more. Though you weren’t sure it was because he was actually happy or just trying to pretend to be happy. More often than not, you thought it was the latter. It made sense after all. The kid never made many friends, and the ones that he did make never lasted long. Between him trying to be ironic and you being no good with kids, they always ended up ignoring him. Either that or their parents would never allow them near the poor kid ever again. It was always one or the other.

You saw him, the other day, sitting at his computer. His shades were off, and he looked dead tired. He most likely forgot to close his door. He was smiling like usual, which wasn’t surprising. You weren’t even sure if he knew how not to smile anymore. Then again, you hadn’t thought he remembered how to take off those shades that he swore up and down had been worn by Ben Stiller. He didn’t even like Ben Stiller, and he refused to explain why he threw out his cool anime shades that you had given him when he was a baby.

Just always said he grew out of them. You called bullshit, but you weren’t gonna tell him that.  
His smile was different, you noticed absentmindedly. Whatever was on the computer, it was enough to cheer him up and make him smile a real smile. Dude, what could make that kid smile like that when nothing you had done in years could? You waited for him to leave the room, probably to get some apple juice, and pull up his pesterchum.

TG: fuck this im gonna get some aj  
GG: okay have fun!  
TG: yeah whatever jade  
TG: getting aj is not the highlight of my day you know there are so many different things i could do instead of getting it  
TG: i could write the best rap of the century in the time it takes to grab some aj and get back to the computer  
GG: i thought you liked apple juice  
TG: i fucking love aj like a bee loves honey i love it wholly and ironically forever and ever  
TG: i would marry aj if i could  
GG: i bet!!!  
GG: well i’ve got to make sure that no more of pumpkins disappear!! i’ll talk to you later dave!! :)

Well talking to kids on the internet was what made the little dude smile, then fine. It was more than you managed to do, so they couldn’t be all that bad. You had a film to get back to anyways. Smuppets weren’t going to film themselves into a cool and ironic porno. You were a busy guy, and clearly, your lil bro was slowly turning into a busy guy himself. So what if you didn’t go around talking to strangers on the internet? If Dave wanted to do that, then who were you to stop him? Maybe he’d grow up and learn something about the world.

No matter what, it made him happy. And that was something that being around the kids at his school never made him.


End file.
